


Ideal Height

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Femslash, bioquake, heightdifferencesAU, skimmons - Freeform, tumblrprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: “I’m in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me??? Wait you’ve read that book? let’s have an in depth conversation about it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with Skimmons prompt! Hooray! This is a cute Height Difference AU, it's a prompt from my tumblr friend @cobaltsiren. I make some adjustment with the fic because I misread the prompt lol. So instead of the bookshop, I make the setting in a library. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Daisy holds a book and lean against the bookshelf, she flips through the pages and read the synopsis of the book. While she’s reading, she feels like someone’s watching her, hovering behind her. She shakes off the feeling and continues to read the texts on the book. The music in her earphone is playing loudly as she finds it easier to concentrate on reading with music; people’s chatters really annoyed her. After reading the synopsis, she’s not interested in the book and she puts it back on the shelf. She runs her finger through the books while looking at the title, she picks a book with the most intriguing title and starts to read the synopsis. She still feels that somebody is watching her, when she decided to put the book back on the shelf; she is startled by a light touch on her shoulder.

Daisy turns back and looks at a flustered girl opening and closing her mouth but she can’t seem to hear what’s she’s saying. Oh right, her earphones. She takes her earphone off and the music that was filling her ears is replaced with the ramblings of the girl.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she speaks with a hushed tone, “I just see you and I thought why not, because I really need it, I really didn’t mean to jump on you, thanks God you’re not screaming, if you were, they will come and asks us to leave since it is a library and all,” the girl continues on rambling, “so I just want to know—“

“Wait, hold up,” Daisy puts one hand on the girl’s shoulder, her other hand putting the book back into the shelf, “breathe,” looking at the girl to calm herself down.

“Ooh..okay…” the girl takes a deep breath and looks at Daisy’s hand on her shoulder, Daisy takes her hands off of the girl, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to grab your shoulders like that,” she smiles apologetically.

“So, I need to ask a favor from you,” the girl starts as she looks at Daisy embarrassedly.

“Hmm…when a person asks me this, it is either about hacking or dating,” Daisy smirks, “so what’s it for you?”

“Oh my,” the girl gasps quietly as her cheeks turns red, “no..no dating, or hacking, no,” she tucks her strands of hair covering her cheek.

Daisy’s eyebrows rise a little, “So…what do you need?”

“Uhm..well..” the girl puts her head down, not wanting to look into Daisy’s eyes, “it seems that your height is ideal to achieve my purpose in getting a book,”

“What?” Daisy tilts her head confusedly, “my height? You were saying?” she can’t really comprehend what the girl is saying right now.

“My apology,” the girl shakes her head, “c-can you grab me that book right there?” she huffs loudly as she points to a book in the second-highest rack. Her face seems uncomfortable and she smiles sheepishly toward Daisy, adding, “Please…?” with her eyes-wide, it reminds Daisy of the cat in Shrek.

Daisy chuckles, “Oh my gosh, now you’re speaking English,” she laughs again, looking at the girl that is fidgeting with her blazer’s buttons, smiling a little at her. The girl does look cute, with her ramblings and blazer. She is quite petite but her height is not that different with Daisy, but Daisy is wearing a boots today that makes her slightly taller and the girl uses flats, so that explains why she needs Daisy’s help in getting that book.

Daisy stretches her arm and stand on her tiptoes to reach the book, while doing so, her shirt lifts up and reveals her abs. She looks at the girl and the girl is definitely checking her out, she smirks and takes the book off the shelf.  The girl quickly averts her gaze from Daisy’s stomach.

Daisy hands her the book as she whispers, “Checking me out, huh?”, not letting go of the book even though the girl has her hands on the book too.

“What? No, I didn’t,” the girl flushes real hard, her face is now red. Daisy didn’t know why but it’s her first time seeing the girl and she really likes it when the girl flusters.  The girl continues, “I-I..probably should go,” she rambles, “friends waiting for me.. had a project to go back to,” she takes the book from Daisy’s hand but Daisy didn’t let the book go.

“Wait.. you never read _To Kill A Mockingbird_?” Daisy’s eyes wide in surprise when she notices the title of the book.

The girl’s face turned into a faux-hurt expression, “Of course, I’ve read it! Multiple times! It’s my favorite!” she glares at Daisy.

“It’s your favorite?” Daisy’s eyes wide, “It’s mine too! I really love Scout, she kinda reminds me of my younger self, only difference is she has a loving family and I don’t,” Daisy says nonchalantly.

The girl’s face softens as she tries to hide her surprised expression, “I’m sorry?” she asks, not sure of what to say. Then Daisy continues, “That’s okay, no big deal about it, sorry for just dropping it on you, we just know each other for about 5 minutes and wait…” Daisy pauses as she looks into the girl’s beautiful chocolate eyes, “we haven’t been properly introduced, so, my name is Daisy, I’m a computer science major here, and you are?” Daisy offers her hand to the girl.

“Oh god, yeah! How rude of me,” the girl berates herself as she scrunches her nose, yep, this girl is definitely cute, “my name is—“

“Jemma! For God’s sake, what took you so long?” a voice with a thick Scotland accent interrupts Daisy and the girl.

“Hm,” Daisy hums, “Jemma, nice name,” she smiles at the girl that now has a name.

Jemma turns her head toward the source of the voice that is a boy with curly hair, and sends him off, “Go away Fitz, I’m in the middle of something!”

“Urgh, fine, fine, but don’t come calling for me if you get stuck in writing your analysis!” Fitz grumbles as he walks away from the both of them.

Jemma huffs exasperatedly as she turns back to Daisy, “Well, yes, I’m Jemma Simmons, majoring in biochemistry,” she smiles, shaking Daisy’s hand.

“So…can I call you Jem?” Daisy wiggles her eyebrows.

“Ooh nice reference,” Jemma’s face lights up, “of course you can, you’re Scout and I’m Jem,” Jemma chuckles lightly and it warms Daisy’s heart.

“Daisy, I’m sorry but I need to go now, I kinda got a deadline on my literary paper of the book,” Jemma smiles, “Hope to see you again!” she says as she walks swiftly toward the study area. Jemma hears footsteps behind her and the chair across her is pulled, and Daisy is right in front of her.

“How about, I help you make the paper, so we can talk more about how awesome this book is?” Daisy winks at Jemma.

“Oh so it’s a date?” Jemma is never the one to talks spontaneously like this but she just do it on impulse.

“No it’s not Jem,” Daisy answers, Jemma’s face is suddenly down, then Daisy continues, “it’s not a proper one, I need to take you to dinner, or at least, a coffee shop,” Daisy shrugs her shoulder.

Jemma smiles at how Daisy calls her by a nickname, “Okay then, after I finished the paper,”

“After you finished the paper,” a smile forms on Daisy’s lips, agreeing on Jemma’s words.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
